Hellion
=History= Julian Keller has been a star since childhood. At the age of three, he appeared as "Child #4" in an add for microwaveable hot chocolate. By seven, he had landed a role as one of the students in the classroom scene in Walter Perry's courtroom thriller Fear Primal. And at fourteen, he made his first appearance on the program that would make him a national star as Dan Perkins on Boulevard Dreams. His role started small, but between his impressive natural charisma and a hard-working agent, the role of Dan Perkins expanded for three seasons, culminating in his Teen Choice Award Nominated locker room speech to the football team about accepting a downtrodden mutant as one of the team. By the time that Dan Perkins was killed in the Season Four finale in a drunk driving accident, Julian Keller was a teenage heart-throb with his face splashed across posters of teenage girls' bedrooms all over the nation. He was one of the students from across the nation selected to participate in Midtown High's National Magnet Program, and he decided that maybe it was time to leave the hustle of LA behind him for awhile. It was in New York that Julian was reunited with a childhood friend, Cessily Kincaid, the only daughter of his first agent. The girls at Midtown High seem quite taken with the famous Julian Keller, much to his delight. When precisely Julian's telekinetic powers manifested remains a mystery. He's extremely tight-lipped about his abilities, having never revealed just how these gifts came about. =Powers and Abilities= Julian is a powerful telekinetic, able to project fields of green energy that can lift weight many hundredfold what Julian's own muscles would be capable of at considerable distance. He can form telekinetic force fields to protect himself and to fly, as well as using his telekinesis offensively to strike at enemies. =Character Sheet= Abilities & Skills STR: +1 * Athletics: +4 (3+1) * Might: +0 (0+0) DEX: +2 * Acrobatics: +3 (1+2) * Infiltration: +2 (0+2) * Reflex: +3 (1+2) * Vehicles: +2 (0+2) CON: +1 * Endurance: +2 (1+1) * Fortitude: +2 (1+1) * Recovery: +1 (0+1) INT: +1 * Academics: +1 (0+1) * Science: +1 (0+1) * Technology: +1 (0+1) WIS: +0 * Expertise: +0 (0+0) * Perception: +4 (4+0) * Survival: +0 (0+0) CHA: +3 * Art: +11 (0+3+8 (Feat, Acting Only)) * Persuasion: +9 (6+3) * Will: +7 (4+3) COMBAT * Defense: +1 * Weapon Group (Unarmed): +1 * Weapon Group (Telekinesis): +8 * Toughness: +0 (47 cp) Feats * Attractive 1 * Benefit (Wealth) 1 * Connected * Profession ("The Biz") 1 * Renown 2 * Talented (Art: Acting) 2 * Tough 1 (9 cp) FX Telekinesis * Create Objects 8 (Extras: Damaging +1, Linked (Enhanced Defense) +0, Moveable +1) (32 cp) * Enhanced Defense 8 (Extras: Linked (Create Objects) +0; Flaws: Sustained Duration) (4 cp) * Enhanced Movement 2 (Flight) (4 cp) Gear (0 cp) Drawbacks (0 cp) Complications * Fame * Temper Category:Ultimate Academy X